1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an AC voltage detection circuit, a heater control device and an imaging forming device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a circuit that detects a voltage input from a power supply has been known. For example, JP-A-2009-268324 discloses a power supply circuit including a transformer that transforms a voltage input from an AC power supply, and a photocoupler that detects the transformed voltage. In addition, JP-A-2000-236662 discloses a power supply circuit including a transformer that transforms a voltage input from an AC power supply, and a voltage detection circuit that detects the transformed voltage.
Herein, devices of JP-A-2009-268324 and JP-A-2000-236662 disclose the detection of the voltage transformed by the transformer. However, there are problems in that an overall size of the circuit and manufacturing cost increase due to the transformer. In addition, there is a need to detect the voltage without making a circuit configuration complicated preferably in the voltage detection circuit regardless of a presence or absence of the transformer.